As Worlds Collide
by erraticmemory
Summary: Sequel to Shards Of Life. As the Charmed Ones settle down to a normal life a powerful evil takes them into an encounter that tests just how much more they are willing to sacrifice.
1. The Little Things We Lose

**Part 1: "The Little Things We Lose"**

The Halliwell's lives changed completely the day they fought with Billie and Christie. It gave them an end, an end to the constant demon fighting. The end they'd searched for since Phoebe read the incantation ten years ago and released their powers. Battle after battle they'd survived, the loss of a sister, the loss of husbands, friends. They'd survived it all and come out the other end stronger. But one thing was always there, the demons. Even now, in the silence, something was brewing. The silence is just what the underworld needed to reform, to create a new leader, one who could destroy the Charmed Ones once and for all, but just how new this new leader was remained to be seen.

A calm had descended upon the Manor since Piper's return to the present stopped the final battle from ending the lives of Paige and Phoebe, but as all the sisters were well aware, calm was not something they were accustomed to in their lives. But a years worth of peace, a demon free existence had enabled the girls to live their lives how they'd longed to for so many years, peacefully. Of course peacefully meant demon wise, with new lives to live the sisters lives were anything but peaceful.

Piper had devoted her time to her lifelong dream, opening a restaurant. Using P3 as backing she had secured a loan on what was once Quake. Piper found some irony in this, the place she had worked all those years ago was now hers, and aside from a name change and a refit of the interior it remained relatively similar to what she could remember. Phoebe had settled down and was enjoying her seventh month of marriage to her long searched for soul mate Coop. With her advice column flourishing and a lucrative book deal in the works it came as a startling surprise to Phoebe to discover she was expecting the little girl she had long been promised and longed for for many years. This also came as a surprise to Paige, who after a happy year of marriage and taking on whitelighter duties full time was expecting her first child with husband Henry.

Their lives were normal now, well as normal as they could be after the abnormal eight year intrusion they had forced upon them. But it was not to remain this way, normal and Halliwell are two words that will never sit easily in the same sentence and the sisters knew this all too well.

Paige paced around the living room with one hand on her hip, occasionally she moved the phone away and let the person on the other end speak to the air, she didn't need to listen, she'd heard it all before. "I'm not saying that I don't want to Henry I'm saying that I'm busy right now!" She shook her head as she closed her phone, "Honestly you'd think we were glued together."

Piper laughed, "You are married Paige, you have to expect him to want to do stuff with you."

Paige rolled her eyes, "But not every second of the day, ever since he found out about me nearly dying he hasn't left me alone, and that was a year ago!"

"He's just protective Paige, with good reason, you know as well as any of us how dangerous our lives are."

"Piper, we haven't seen or heard from any demon since we stopped Billie and Christie."

"That doesn't mean we can let our guard down though Paige, anything can happen."

"Come on Piper you know I'm not letting my guard down, I'm just asking for a bit of slack from Henry, the whole things ridiculous. He wants me to be the perfect little wife and mother and I'm not ready to be that yet, I've got my charges to think about."

"You've also got the baby to think about." Piper nodded at Paige's bump.

"You don't see that stopping Phoebe do you?"

"What's this about me?" Phoebe hugged Piper and Paige in turn.

Paige shook her head, "Nothing."

"Paige is annoyed because Henry is being protective of her, even though she's carrying his child!" Piper ignored Paige's scowls as she sat down on the sofa next to Phoebe.

"He is right Paige, you are taking on too much," Phoebe spoke with an air of experience, something Paige hated, "That baby is more important than your whitelighter duties…"

"Just like your baby is more important than your advice column?" Paige interrupted.

Phoebe glared at her sister, "Hello, entirely different situation much!?"

"Not at all, that's your job, this is mine!" Paige replied whilst shaking her head.

"But Phoebe's job doesn't have her facing demons every day Paige."

Paige rolled her eyes once more, she hated it when her sisters were right and they were most definitely right this time, not that she'd let them know this though. "No, my charges face demons every day, I help my charges."

Piper sighed, she knew Paige wasn't going to listen, it was hopeless, but she continued on anyway, "Putting you in the line of fire too." She looked at both her sisters who seemed to spend more time at the Manor now than when they lived there, "Not that I don't love you guys being here, but what exactly are you both doing here in the middle of the day?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, partly shocked at the inquisition, this was technically still their home, at no time had they expressed any wish for it to be left to Piper but as events go it had just happened this way.

"Who made you queen of the Manor?" Phoebe asked with an eyebrow raised.

Piper laughed, "You two did when you moved out, or maybe I did when I had my children first, either way you know, why are you here?"

Paige shrugged, "Bored, and you know mine and Henry's place just doesn't have such a homely feel to it as this place does." Paige turned to look at Phoebe who remained blank.

Phoebe lifted her head up and looked around, "I guess I just miss this place, how close we used to be," she paused and looked around the Manor once more remembering everything that had happened throughout the years in different places around the Manor, "We've lost something, don't you think?"

No-one spoke for a moment, as much as they didn't want to accept it they had lost something, something that they were going to have to get back if they should any chance of fighting the growing darkness.


	2. The Little Things We Gain

**Part 2: "The Little Things We Gain"**

Life had changed dramatically for the Halliwell's after they had received a visit from Xander's double and his gift of a visit from their sister Prue. For years they'd gone on without knowing her, the four of them fighting on in her honour, and finally after three years of fighting they were given the happiest gift of all, a reunion. Three more years had passed since that day, ten years since Phoebe had read the incantation from the Book of Shadows that unlocked the powers of her sisters Prue and Piper and twin brother Xander, and life had become demon free for the family. After successfully destroying the ultimate power in the form of two sister witches Billie and Christy, the underworld had settled down into hiding. Demons were too afraid to come up to the surface after finally understanding the true power of the Charmed ones. But even now in the underworld something was brewing. Deep in the darkest corners where no-one, not even the most powerful demons knew where, a new leader was rising, one who would unite the underworld once more. But just how new this leader was remained to be seen.

The silence had suited the Halliwell's, they were finally given the opportunity to settle down into their new lives. Piper was finally fulfilling her dream and had opened up a new restaurant using her club, p4, to secure a loan on the restaurant where she was working when she first discovered she was a witch, Quake. After destroying Billie and Christy she had time to allow herself to love another once more. She never forgot Leo, but instead made room for someone new within her heart. Phoebe was enjoying her life with new husband Coop and was fully embracing motherhood with her newborn daughter, Willow, whilst working on her two new books. Xander was living the life circumstances had thrown at him. When he moved to New York with his sister he took on an acting job for money, little did he realise it would make him a celebrity. The demon free life was particularly useful for him with his high-status. He was the star of a highly popular tv show and loved every minute of it. Xander too was no stranger to married life, or indeed family life. His demon wife Beth was currently expecting their second child, a little sister to Nathaniel. Paige was now fully embracing her life as a whitelighter and a wife and was soon to become a mother with her first child, something she couldn't imagine a few short months ago. Life for the Halliwell's was perfect, but perfect doesn't stay perfect with Halliwell's for long. Something was about to change their lives but for the better or for the worst remained to be seen.

Xander ran an affectionate hand over his neice's head and smiled at his sister, "She's so beautiful Phoebe, I can't believe it."

Phoebe smiled and nodded, she too had to suspend her disbelief at the sight before her. The little girl from her premonition was there in her arms, "I know." She leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Smile!" Piper readied the camera and pressed the button to take a picture of the new family in front of her.

Paige back to Phoebe, away from the camera, and kissed Willow's head, "She's beautiful."

Coop smiled at his sister in law, "Just like her mother."

"Are you kidding me!? I'm a mess." Phoebe laughed as she spoke, shaking her head.

Piper walked back to the head of the hospital bed and took a seat on the edge, talking as she did so, "I can't wait until Prue sees her, its going to be amazing, she'll love her!"

Xander nodded, "How long until you get out of here sis? I summoned Prue earlier and she was dying to come and see her first niece."

Phoebe shrugged, "Tomorrow morning hopefully, they just want to keep an eye on me and Willow again, something about strange events when she was born, power fluctuations stopped the equipment from working properly so they didn't get the readings they needed."

"Must be the effects of a Cupid baby." Coop laughed.

Phoebe turned her head to Coop and smiled, "Yeah well hopefully next time there'll be no complications."

"Next time?" Xander laughed, "You've only just had her and you're planning the next one?"

"Unlike you Xander some of us aren't wanting huge gaps between our children!" Phoebe scowled at her brother.

Xander laughed again, "Hey, what can I say I've got a career to focus on. I still beat you to have a baby didn't I? And I'm not even female!" Xander kissed his sister on the cheek and stepped back from the bed, "Anyway I've got to get back to work, Beth will be by tonight to show Nate his new cousin." Xander hugged everyone in the room before leaving.

No sooner had the door closed behind Xander than a nurse re-opened it and entered the room Phoebe was in, "I'm afraid visiting times are over, you'll have to come back tonight."

Piper and Paige nodded at the nurse and both hugged Phoebe.

"I'll send the boys round tonight with Beth, I've got my date with Dan to get ready for."

Phoebe smiled at Piper, for the first time since Leo was killed in the car accident she truly saw her sister happy. She watched as her sisters left the room and then turned to Coop once more and kissed him, "She's really here Coop, hopefully that means everything else I saw will come true too."

"No more demons?"

She nodded, "I know that it was because of the avatars that we were going to have a demon free future but maybe now we can finally have that dream. I mean we destroyed the ultimate power and the Triad, what else is there?"

A figure moved amongst the shadows of the underworld, slowly, as if it were creeping. Creeping towards something in the deep darkness. Deeper than any demon had feared to tread for millennia. What was down here not even the oldest wizards could remember, but still the figure advanced downwards, creeping and seeking. Seeking for a beginning or seeking for an end, or seeking for both no-one could be sure. As the figure crept deeper into underworld they reached a blinding light, they entered and dropped their hood revealing two black eyes set within a red face. A red hand reached out over a pool of water that existed within the light. The figure looked up towards the world above and laughed, "It has begun."


	3. Forgive Us Our Trespasses

**Part 3: "Forgive Us Our Trespasses"**

Billie stood at the steps of the Manor nervously. She looked around and saw Phoebe's and Paige's cars on the driveway which didn't help at all. They were all there, she'd have to face them all together. It had taken her a year to pluck up the courage to see one of them again and she knew she had the most making up to do to Piper. She'd lost so much in the past two years, she couldn't lose the sisters too, but she knew they'd need space. She knew everyone needed space, even her. Reflection time was needed by everyone involved, Billie just feared she hadn't left it too long. Tentatively she took her first delicate steps up towards the front door of the Manor. She used to do this with confidence, it used to be her home, a place she was welcome to drop in whenever she needed or wanted, but now it was as if there was a sign on the door saying go home Billie. As she made it to the door she debated with the idea of walking in and saying hello or knocking. "Knocking" she nodded as she spoke to herself, but should she knock loudly or quietly? What if her knock gave too much away? She shook her head and held a firm fist in front of the pane of glass in the door and delicately tapped on it.

Piper jumped as she heard the knock and looked round the room.

Phoebe looked at her sisters bewildered expression, "Something wrong?"

Piper shrugged, "No, just, well, something doesn't feel right." There was a second knock on the door which was enough to stir Piper to her feet. In her gut she still couldn't get over the feeling that something was off, and as soon as she opened the door she realised what, "Billie!" Piper was knocked back as she saw the young blonde stood on her doorstop, after everything that had happened, after all this time. She'd completely forgotten about her.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances and listened intently at what was happening the other side of the wall.

Billie smiled delicately, "I thought it was time to talk, about everything that happened. Can I come in?" Billie looked at Piper's blank expression, "I mean as long as that's alright, I don't want to just invade or anything."

Piper shook her head, "You wouldn't be, of course you can come in."

Billie was taken back by her kindness and took a step into the Manor. She looked around nervously waiting for Piper to close the door, "I see you er fixed the staircase."

Piper laughed, "Yeah, come through." She took the few steps towards the living room where Phoebe and Paige were sat. As she rounded the corner she widened her eyes at her sisters and took a seat down on the sofa. Billie walked round the corner and smiled at Phoebe and Paige. Piper beckoned for her to sit down and she did so in one of the arm chairs.

Phoebe smiled at Billie, "It's great to see you again Billie, you look well."

Billie bowed her head, "I wouldn't exactly say that, but I'm holding up."

There was a silence for a few moments. All four of the girls exchanged glances. Their expressions told each other all that needed to be said, a mix of reassurance, anger, apologies and hate, but they were all lost within words.

"I thought I should just come now and apologise about everything," Billie looked at the three sisters, "I know what I did was wrong, I trusted the wrong person and betrayed you all and to top it all it took me a year to pluck up the courage to come and talk to you here and say all this, but for all that its worth and no matter how late its come about, I'm truly sorry."

Piper shook her head, "Sorry's not going to cut it Billie. What you did was beyond forgiveness. I'll try and find it in me, honestly I will but I just don't know if I can."

Phoebe shot a look at Piper and walked over to Billie, she took a seat on the arm of the chair and placed a protective arm around the younger witch, "I know you're sorry sweetie, we've all known it for the past year we've just been waiting for you to say it, and now that you have…" Phoebe trailed off and looked at Paige who took over from her.

"Now that you have you've got some making up to do." Paige looked sternly at Billie and then at Piper who seemed to be ignoring the whole situation that was unfolding before her.

"Whatever it takes I want to do it. I know things can never go back to how they used to be, I understand what happened and what I did was wrong but I miss you guys so much. You're all I have left and I'd hate myself if I'd blown that too."

Piper listened to what Billie said and thought about everything she'd lost, she understood, as much as she loathed and despised herself for thinking it she understood. She understood how Billie could have done what she did and how truly alone she must be now, no friends, no family. With great reluctance she turned her head back to Billie, "You haven't blown it Billie you just need to prove yourself again. Trust isn't something I'll be giving back easily, but you'll get it back eventually."

Billie smiled at Piper, "Thank you."

Phoebe too smiled at Piper and then looked at Billie, "So what have you been up to sweetie, I mean how's school?"

Billie grinded her teeth and then looked at Phoebe, "Its not, I dropped out."

Paige looked at her confused, "You dropped out, why?"

"Just with everything that happened I couldn't go back. I wasn't the same person any more, I'd lost everything and didn't want anything, school seemed pointless."

"So where are you staying?" Paige took a seat back on the sofa, not taking her gaze off Billie.

"Just a motel, there's a café downstairs and I've got a waitressing job there too."

Phoebe looked at her, shocked to hear what had become of her promising life and then she threw out a lifeline she wasn't even sure she was ready to give, "Come and stay at mine, there's plenty of room. I mean even with Coop getting the nursery ready there's still a spare bedroom. I don't want to see you in a motel."

Billie was shocked by the kindness she was being shown, "Really!? I'll pay, I've got enough with my waitressing job to give you money for rent and stuff."

Phoebe shook her head, "Don't be stupid, I won't take a penny. We'll go by this motel and get your stuff later. We all need to catch up first."

Piper smiled nervously, "Yeah, what say we all have a nice cup of tea." She got to her feet and walked over to Phoebe, "How about you help me with that Phoebe, huh?" She grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her towards the kitchen smiling at Billie as she did so.

Paige faked a laugh nervously at Billie. Billie could tell Piper was uneasy at Phoebe's suggestion but she just shrugged it off, it was an unusual situation that they all needed to adjust to.

Piper watched the kitchen door close behind Phoebe before she slapped her sister across the head.

"Hey!" Phoebe rubbed her head where Piper had just hit her.

"What are you, crazy!?"

Phoebe looked confused, "What are you on about Piper? She's been through too much, she really needs a friend now."

"I know that Phoebe but inviting her into your home?" Piper took four cups out of the cupboard and placed them on a tray, she filled up the kettle and placed it back on the stove, "I just think inviting her into your home is just a bit risky, look what happened last time we welcomed her."

Phoebe shook her head, "That's an entirely different situation Piper, she knows what she did was wrong and she's making amends for it now."

Piper picked up the kettle and began pouring water in the cups, "That remains to be seen."

"She's here now isn't she?"

Piper nodded, "But her being here isn't enough. If she's serious about this, I mean really serious then she needs to prove it."

"And how do you suggest she does that?"

Piper sighed, she knew Phoebe wouldn't like what she was about to say, "Gives up her power of projection."

"What! What the hell would that achieve, nothing!"

Piper shook her head, "Think about it Phoebs, that power is the single most powerful thing about Billie, if it goes unchecked who knows what will happen."

"It's also the most important power she has, we can't take it away from her." Phoebe protested.

"That power is the one thing that could have destroyed us, until she learns to control it we need to take it away from her, for her safety as much as ours. She'll still have telekinesis."

Phoebe protested again and shook her head once more, "No, for all we know she has controlled it, its been a year!"

Piper picked up the tray and headed towards the kitchen door, "Let's see shall we?"

Phoebe rushed off after her sister into the living room where she was handing out the drinks to Paige and Billie. They both took a seat on the sofa and neither said a word leaving the room in silence. Phoebe gave Piper a stern look, one that said no, but Piper chose to ignore it. She turned to face Billie, "I've got an idea of how you can make it up Billie, prove you're serious about starting again."

Billie took a sip of her tea and placed the cup down on the coffee table, "Anything, I'll do anything."

Piper nodded, "Good. Because I want you to bind your projection power."

Billie looked confused whilst Paige was taken over with anger, "No way Piper, who are we to decide what powers she's allowed to have!"

"Ha!" Phoebe looked smugly at Piper, "Thank you, that's just what I said. Look at what happened when our powers were bound Piper, we didn't know who we were for years, and you seriously want to force that upon another?"

"It's different," Piper replied rolling her eyes, "It's not like we're binding all her powers, simply her projection power, and when she can control it it will be returned to her."

"Guys," Billie looked at the sisters who seemed engrossed in conversation with each other.

"No Piper, there's other ways she can prove it to us, we're not taking her powers away from her!" Paige joined in with the protests. The sisters began talking over each other neither one hearing what the other was saying.

"Yo, guys!" Billie jumped up to her feet and interrupted the argument, "I'll do it."

Piper turned to Phoebe, "Ha!" She laughed at her smugly.

Phoebe shook her head, "Are you sure Billie?"

Billie nodded, "Piper's right, I can't control the power yet, I shouldn't have it. Its too much power to go unchecked, power evil could want, and I don't want to risk that again."

Phoebe and Paige agreed seeing the sense in the argument. Projection was such a rare power it would be coveted in much the same way the Charmed ones powers were coveted by demons, if another demon got to Billie and inadvertently turned her against them again that would be it and they didn't want that.

Piper looked at Paige, blank faced, "Could you get the book please Paige?"

Paige reluctantly held out her hands and called for the book, "Book of Shadows." The book orbed into her hands where upon Piper took it and sat down on the sofa flicking through the pages, settling on the binding page. She stood up and walked over to Billie kneeling in front of her, "Are you sure about this?"

Billie nodded, "If this is what it takes then I'll do it, not just to make it up to you guys but to save me too."

Piper scanned the page of the book once more and reworded the spell in her head before taking Billie's hands, "I'll take your hands in mine and with these words I will entwine. Your projection now is bound, 'til your inner peace is found."


	4. Let the Fire Burn

**Part 4: "Let The Fire Burn"**

"Since it begun there has been the battle, a struggle for supremacy with neither side rising above the other. Countless have sacrificed their lives for the chance of rising up and controlling everything down here and up there. Both sides have had losses, no more so than us, but now we have a way of stopping it all." The red skinned figure moved around the pool of water keeping his gaze fixed on each of the demons that had now joined him as he did so, "The oldest of wizards have long feared entering this chasm where we gather, no-one knows why but legend tells of something, something deep within this waters. More powerful than the nexus and more dangerous than the hollow. Long have my eyes been blinded by the sight of its sheer power."

A lowly demon bowed his head and stepped forward, "Forgive me Xeldar but how is it you are here to tell us this today?"

Xeldar laughed as he looked at the demon, "Whilst other demons were foolish, underestimating the power of good, I was wise. I allowed my brother to rise to power as the Source to pathe the way for my return, I have waited here, hidden amongst the shadows in the deepest reaches of the underworld for this day." Xeldar held his hand over the pool, a crooked red hand with long black finger nails growing from it. The pool ripped as he dropped fairy dust into the water, light filled the cave the demons had gathered in, fully revealing Xeldar's identity to the gathered minions. A few demons let out a gasp at the sight of him, they broke down into whispers about his resemblance to the source. The same markings that adorned the Source's face covered all of Xeldar's and focused around three horns along his forehead. Flames filled his once black eyes as he opened his mouth and dropped more fairy dust into the pool, "Since the beginning, until the end." Xeldar laughed as the water in the pool exploded inwards and turned into flames. He looked around at the other demons, "Alone I do not have the power to end this battle in our favour, but together with another I can ensure the eternal battle ends with demons on top." Another cloaked figure emerged from the flames and levitated to the ground. The figure stopped with their back to the gathered demons and turned to face them, as they dropped their hood revealing themselves the demons gasped whilst Xeldar laughed once more.

Xander brushed long blonde hair from the face of the woman lying in bed next to him, he delicately planted a kiss on her cheek and slowly climbed out of bed.

"Going somewhere?"

He smiled and turned round, "The Manor."

Beth shook her head at him as she sat up in bed, "You know you spend more time there now than you did when we lived there."

"Well Phoebe's just got out with Willow so she's staying there for a few days while Coop finishes the nursery, and Paige is staying there whilst Henry is out of town."

"You have a child too you know, or did you just forget that you beat two of your sisters into parenthood?"

Xander sat back down on the bed pulling on a pair of jeans, "How could I? I'll never forget the glares off Phoebe and Paige, nor the shouts off Piper that we were stealing her thunder. You think she'd be grateful Wyatt had a cousin a couple of months younger than him, but no." He laughed.

"Well if you must insist on going to see your sisters on your first day off in two weeks I'll be coming with you."

Xander turned round to look at her, "Well what are you waiting for then?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "What's with all the rushing?"

"To miss the traffic, you know what its like getting in to San Francisco on a Saturday."

"Driving!? Xander you're a bloody witch, teleport us there!"

He bowed his head, "You know we agreed to keep our use of powers to a minimum after everything that happened with Billie and Christy, magic's done nothing but ruin our lives, the only one who's happy about it is Paige."

"You can't blame her for that, she hasn't gone through everything you guys have, but can you really deny your magic? You'd never have known Paige, your Mom, me."

"Even so Beth, we're keeping the use of them to a minimum."

Beth jumped up out of bed and snapped her fingers, as she did so her pyjamas were replaced by jeans and a t-shirt, "Well you may all be denying magic but I'm certainly not denying who I am, no matter how evil I might once have been." She held her hand out to Xander and shook her head as he just stood there.

Xander shook his head as well, "Forgetting something?"

Beth paused for a moment and laughed, "Oh yeah." She snapped her fingers and disappeared from the room for a minute, she appeared a moment later with Nate in her arms, "We'll get him sorted at the Manor, now come on."

Xander reluctantly held out a hand to Beth after taking his son from her arms. Using her free hand Beth snapped her fingers and the three teleported out of the room.

"This bottle should be alright Phoe… wah!" Piper jumped as Xander and Beth appeared in front of her, she slapped her brother on the arm, "What did we say about magic!?"

"Tell her, not me." Xander beckoned at Beth who had walked upstairs carrying Nate in her arms.

Piper shook her head, "And not even a hello from her either."

Xander began walking over the living room where Paige and Phoebe were already sat on the sofa, "She's just upset that we've decided to keep our magic use to a minimum, Nate's really coming into his powers now and she doesn't want to keep him from them."

Phoebe smiled as her brother kissed her on the cheek, "It's just going to take time for us all to adjust to using magic less, no matter how tempting it is, it only causes trouble for us."

"Speaking of, does no-one else know what day it is?" Piper looked around at her siblings who all looked at her blank faced, "The day we ki…" She paused to rethink her choice of words, killed wasn't right, "Stopped Billie and Christy."

The room descended into silence, the only noise was Phoebe shushing baby Willow as she began to cry for the bottle Piper still held in her hands.

"Hey Piper, Wyatt woke up when I put Nate down in his room so I er…" Beth stopped in her tracks as she interrupted the silence, "Something wrong?"

Piper turned round to face Beth, "No, nothing. What was that about Wyatt?"

"I put the tv on for him, Nate woke up too so the two of them are playing upstairs."

Piper nodded and then turned to look at Xander he stood up and walked over to his wife, "Listen honey, you wouldn't mind giving us a minute alone would you? Its just that we've got some stuff to discuss, you know magic wise." Beth nodded and kissed Xander on the cheek before turning back and heading up the stairs again. Xander took a seat back on the sofa and looked at his sisters, "Its really been a year?" Piper nodded.

"I guess we all lost track of the time, no demons, no magic, it kind of makes you forget everything else that happened too," Phoebe paused and pushed the bottle Piper had warmed for her into Willow's mouth, "Maybe this means that future I saw years ago can now come true."

Paige smiled, "Lets hope so. The entire demon world seems to be in a lull, none of my charges have needed any real assistance, its all quiet."

Piper interrupted, "Too quiet?" Xander, Phoebe and Paige looked at her, "What!? I'm just saying something normally comes along to stop our happiness. I'm enjoying life with Ben and working with the new restaurant, Phoebe you're a new Mom and you've got life with Coop, Xander you've finally made it big and Paige you're pregnant and finally settling down with Henry. It just seems like something's about to come along and shatter this happy life."

Paige glared at her sister, "You better pray you haven't just jinxed it Piper."

Xander laughed, "Don't worry, I've got a feeling everything's going to be fine."

As Xander finished speaking flames began to fill the living room of the Manor, the four of them jumped up, Phoebe cradling Willow close to her.

Piper hit her brother on the arm, "Who jinxed it then, cos it certainly wasn't me!"

Phoebe panicked and handed Willow to Paige, "Orb her upstairs, quick!"

Paige nodded, "Nursey!" Willow orbed out of her hands and the four of them backed towards the window of the living room as the flames advanced. Piper frantically held out her hands trying to freeze but it wasn't working.

"Come on then, orb us out!" Piper grabbed Paige and Phoebe's hands while Xander tried to teleport himself out.

"Its not working," Xander panicked and looked at Paige.

Paige shook her head, "Its not working for me either!"

Piper looked around, "What do you mean its not working you just orbed Willow upstairs."

"Yeah, well, now I can't use any of my powers."

Phoebe took one final step back as her back hit the wall at the corner of the room, "Then what do we do?"

"Panic!?" Piper tried to blow a hole in the wall for them to escape out of but it didn't work, "And I mean really panic, I'm not dying in flames!"

Xander studied the flames that continued to advance towards them, he looked at the area where they had first appeared and saw that the furniture was undamaged, "We're not going to."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked with panic in her voice.

"Look at the furniture, its all undamaged, not a mark on it, whatever those flames are they're not going to hurt us." Xander took a step forward and let the flames touch his leg.

Phoebe pulled her brother back, "Are you crazy!?"

He shook his head, "Far from it," He pointed at his leg, "Look, that was in the flames if we were going to be harmed then my leg wouldn't be alright."

The four siblings looked at each other and joined hands, they took a step forward into the flames with their eyes closed.


	5. Doppleganged

**Part 5 – "Doppleganged"**

As the flames subsided the Halliwell's looked around at each other and their surroundings, checking everything was ok. The Manor was just as it had been before the fire appeared, nothing had changed, nothing had been damaged.

Xander glared at his sisters, "Told you."

Piper rolled her eyes, "There's time for that later, first we need to get to the book and see what the hells going on."

"Yeah, I mean fire that doesn't burn and doesn't do anything?" Phoebe shook her head.

"Er well that's not exactly true," Paige began, "It took away our powers didn't it?"

Piper and Xander stopped walking towards the staircase and turned round to look at their sisters.

Piper nodded, "Have we got them back now?"

Paige orbed in and out of the room and smiled, "Check."

Xander teleported himself from where he was stood and appeared next to Paige, "Check."

Phoebe shrugged, "Well how am I supposed to know, my powers are passive!"

Piper smirked and blew up a vase on one of the tables next to the sofa, "I think its safe to say you have your powers Phoebe, now lets get to the book." Piper turned and headed back towards the attic, siblings in tow, "You know after ten years it still doesn't get boring running up all these stairs."

"You said you forgave her the other day!" Phoebe shook her head as she hung her coat up on the coat rail by the door.

"I did, or I mean I do, I just still think we need to be wary around her that's all, she did try and kill us after all." Piper shook her head, "And now you're leaving her alone, unsupervised in your house!"

"What's she going to do!? Steal from me?" Phoebe paused as she received a glare from her sister, "She's safer where we can keep an eye on her, and Coop's at the condo with her if you must know, she's perfectly safe."

Piper shook her head once more, she stopped in her tracks as she stood on a shard from the vase that used to stand on the table in front of her. Phoebe walked over to her sister and looked over her shoulder, "What's that?"

"A piece of this vase, or a piece of what was once a vase."

"And…?"

"And its broken."

Phoebe laughed, "The amount of vases that have been broken over the years and you're worried about that one?"

"I'm worried because there hasn't been anything like that happen in the house for a year!" Piper stood up and looked around, "Leo, Wyatt!"

"You said yourself Piper, Leo took the boys out for the day, they won't have been back while we've been out, which means…"

"Someone's been in the Manor," Piper replied finishing off her sisters sentence.

Phoebe jumped as she heard a noise upstairs, "Shh!"

"What?"

"There's someone upstairs!" Phoebe moved slowly towards the stair case and peered up to see if she could see something.

"Maybe its Paige?"

Paige orbed in and looked at her sisters, "You called?"

"No, I said your name! Are you going to orb in whenever someone says your name now?" Piper shook her head.

"I was getting away from this new charge, she's so needy, I needed an excuse to get away." Paige looked at her sisters blank expressions, "So what's going on?"

"Someone's been in the Manor and broken a vase." Piper replied showing Paige the pieces of the broken vase on the table.

"And a broken vase means someone's been in here how?"

"That doesn't," Phoebe paused whilst they heard footsteps upstairs again, "That does!"

"They're upstairs?" Paige joined her sister at the bottom of the staircase and peered up.

"I think so, shall we?" Phoebe placed a foot on the bottom step before being interrupted by Piper.

"What are you crazy, you're just going to stroll up there, what if it's a demon or a burglar!?"

Phoebe looked at Paige, "She does realise we're witches right?"

Paige laughed, "Cut her some slack, its been a year."

"Yeah, a year since we last spoke to Billie and then the second she's back in our lives all of this happens."

Phoebe shook her head, "For someone who's forgiven her you don't half hold a grudge Piper, now come on!" Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and pushed her up the stairs.

"Why do I have to go first!?" Piper protested.

"Erm… because its your house?" Paige smiled.

"So?"

"Ok then, because you're the oldest!" Phoebe pushed her sister again, "Now go, we're right behind you."

Piper shook her head again to show her protest before walking up the stairs to the first floor, she looked around before sighing and looking back down the stairs at her sisters, "You can come up, there's no-one here."

Phoebe and Paige joined Piper at the top of the stairs and confirmed what their sister

had just said.

"Maybe they left?" Paige checked inside one of the bedrooms a second time, just to be sure.

"No," Phoebe paused to listen, "They're in the attic, can you hear?"

Paige and Piper nodded as they heard muffled voices coming from above them.

"We've got to get to the book!" Piper charged at the stairs going up to the attic leaving Paige and Phoebe stood for a moment.

"When she thinks her house has been broken into she's terrified but when she thinks someone's after the Book she storms in with no fear, you've got to hand it to her." Phoebe laughed and ran after her sister with Paige.

"Fire, fire, fire." Paige mumbled to herself as she flicked through the Book, "Nothing, just as I thought."

Xander looked at his sisters, "Maybe we should check the books at magic school?"

"For what? Disappearing flames? They'd think we were crazy!" Piper jumped and turned to face the attic door as she heard it open, "Or maybe we are!" She backed up towards the book with her siblings as she saw herself and her two sisters stood in the doorway.

Piper looked at the four people stood in front of the book, she looked at her sisters either side of her to double check and then pinched herself, she really was seeing what she was seeing.

"Piper, freeze them they're after the book!" Phoebe pushed her sister further into the attic, Piper held her hands out to freeze them with no effect.

"Its not working!" Piper beckoned for her sisters to join her as she backed up against the attic wall opposite to where the book was stood surrounded by the intruders in her home.

"What the hell is going on?" Xander looked at his sisters and then at the women on the opposite side of the room who resembled his own sisters, "Who are you?"

Piper laughed, "Who are we? Never mind that, who are you and what are you doing in my house!?"

"Your house!?" Piper protested, "This is my house!"

Paige rolled her eyes, "When will you demons learn, trying to look like us won't get you anywhere near the book, you have to be us. Besides you're not doing a very good job with that guy there, who's he supposed to be?"

"A Charmed One! You demon's are pathetic, accusing us of being the demons when you don't even know who one of the Charmed One's is." Paige laughed.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, we know who the Charmed One's are, we are them after all."

"Oh really?" Phoebe took a step towards the book, "Then how come I can do this?" She placed her hand on the book without it flinching underneath her.

Phoebes eyes widened as she watched the woman who resembled her in every way touch the book in front of her, she looked at her sisters and panicked, "She just touched the book, how did she just touch the book!?"

"Now are you going to give up the act or are we going to have to vanquish you?" Paige looked at the three women on the opposite side of the room, the woman who looked like her stepped forward.

"What act? Look, I don't know who you people are but we're the Charmed Ones, and you're in our home, now give us our book!" Paige held her hands out as the book orbed to her, "Ha, didn't see that one coming did you?"

"Paige, get it back!" Phoebe nudged her sister.

"Book!" Paige called for the book and it orbed into her hands out of her counterparts.

Phoebe glared at her sister, "Get it back Paige!"

Paige nodded, "Book!" The book orbed into her hands again.

"Book!"

"Book!"

"Book!"

Piper shook her head and blew up the light in the middle of the room, it landed with a bang interrupting the orbing war going on between her sister and whoever the impostor was, "This is getting us nowhere!" She pulled the book out of her sisters hands and held on to it, "Now I may not be able to freeze you but I can damn well blow everything up around you, so if I were you I'd start talking!" She looked at the four people in front of her as her sisters joined her at either side.

"We're telling the truth, we're the Charmed Ones." Piper's counterpart spoke first looking round at her siblings, "This is as confusing for us as it is for you."

"Then who's he." Phoebe nodded in Xander's direction.

"Your twin brother!" Xander protested.

Phoebe laughed, "I think I'd know if I had a twin brother thanks."

"You wouldn't, because we didn't, or at least a future us that doesn't exist didn't until he attacked them and they killed him before turning him good and changing the past so he was with us again, it's a very long complicated story but I think the fact that you haven't found him yet helps us figure out what's going on."

"And what's that?" Phoebe asked staring at her counterpart.

"You've been brought here from an alternate reality, maybe a different timeline or something."

"Erm, Phoebe?" Piper took a step forward and spoke to the woman who looked like her sister, "We haven't been brought anywhere, this is my house and you're in it, now can you explain how you got here?"

Xander looked at Piper and then at his sisters, "The flames."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother, "What about them?"

"Don't you see, they must have brought us here, to this timeline or reality whatever it is." Xander turned and looked at the three witches stood opposite him, "We need to know whether this is an alternate reality or just a change in the timeline so that we can figure out why we're here and how to get back."

Paige laughed, "And how do you expect us to do that?"

Paige shook her head at her counterpart, "Summon Mom or Grams see if they know anything about Xander, if they don't we're in an alternate reality."

"I'm going for the alternate reality line, because hey if we had a brother, we'd know."

"Why would you?" Phoebe asked looking at the Paige stood opposite from her, "We didn't."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Right enough of this bitching can we just get Grams and Mom summoned and get you four back to your reality and out of my house!" She took a few steps forward and looked up towards the ceiling and began chanting a spell, "Hear these words, hear my cry spirits from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide." White lights swirled down in front of her and two figures appeared, transparent at first and slowly becoming more and more opaque.

"Piper?" Penny looked at her granddaughter in front of her and then to the other Piper stood at the side of her, "What the hell is going on here girls?"

"Mom!" Xander took a step forward and went to hug Patty who stepped back from him.

Patty looked at the man in front of her who stopped as she stepped back, "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"There's your answer!" Piper grinned at the four people stood by the book.

"Girls, do you care to explain why you've summoned us and what's going on?" Penny looked at her granddaughters who all seemed to stare back at her with the same blank expression she had.

"I think we can explain Grams." Phoebe stepped around the book and smiled at her grandmother, or rather her counterpart's grandmother, she shook her head as she tried to comprehend the situation. "We're from an alternate reality, one where we have a brother, Mom had twins instead of just having me and well somehow we've ended up here, the question is why."

"Why indeed." Piper shook her head, "It just makes no sense, crossing between alternate realities is impossible, isn't it?"

Penny shook her head, "As far as I'm aware no-one possesses the power to breakdown the lines between realities which means something powerful has surfaced."

Piper sighed, "Fantastic, just when you think the demons have finally realised that we're unbeatable they come back and…"

Piper was cut short as orbs swirled in front of her, the figures in the room stood in silence and watched as an elder appeared. She nodded and smiled at Piper as she began to speak, "Something terrible has happened as you are no doubt aware, an evil has resurfaced in the underworld, an evil that predates anything we know, that alone is worrying enough but what I have to tell you has put fear into the heart of every elder."

"What is it?" Phoebe asked with worry filling her voice.

"When the battle of good and evil began there were four sons, Xeldar, Stantos, Rygol and Elkin born to one of the most powerful magical beings of the time. As they grew Xeldar and Stantos were seduced by evil and quickly rose amongst the ranks of the underworld. Whilst their brothers rose through the ranks of evil, Rygol and Elkin became a powerful force for good, becoming two of the oldest elders existing today. Stantos betrayed his brother Xeldar to become the Source of Evil, little was known about Xeldar only that he was warned of his brother's betrayl by his aide Zankou which enabled him to escape vanquish at his brother's hands. After you vanquished the source it was hoped Xeldar's location would become known but this has not been the case, until today." The elder paused and looked around at the multiple Charmed ones, "Xeldar has returned and envoked one of the most powerful sources of magic that exists to end the battle between good and evil once and for all."

Paige took a deep breath, "What's that?"

The elder turned to address the three charmed ones, "When you fought with Gideon you encountered the mirror universe and one of a few mirrors that exist within our world allowing us to see into an alternate reality but the design of this mirror was based on pre-existing magic. Before good and evil the underworld was the base of all magic and there existed pools from which beings drew their magic, these pools allowed a magic wielder to see into alternate universes, much like the mirror allowed you to see into the mirror universe. Xeldar has enchanted the only one of these pools to survive the first battle and has pulled someone through, his counterpart."

Xander interrupted the elder, failing to see her point, "Ok, what does any of that have to do with us being here?"

"Sensing their brother's magic, Rygol and Elkin cast a spell that brought the counterpart Charmed One's from the alternate universe into this one, only together will you have the power to defeat the two Xeldar's." The elder paused and took one last look around the room, "Good luck to you all." She orbed out and left a disgruntled Piper shouting up at the ceiling.

"That's all you're leaving us with!? How are we supposed to stop him!?" Piper looked back at the four people stood on the opposite side of the room from her, "And how are we supposed to stop all this confusion?"


	6. Origins

**Part 6 – "Origins"**

"You guys got magic school back up and running?" Xander looked round in amazement as students rushed between rooms, eagerly making their way to their next lessons.

Phoebe nodded, "You mean you guys didn't?"

Piper shook her head, "We lost a lot over the past few years, magic school just didn't seem like one of the most important things to get back."

Piper bowed her head, having heard of how the Leo from the alternate reality had died and how the battle with Billie and Christy had ended she realised all this must be hard for her counterpart and her counterparts sisters, or rather siblings, she couldn't imagine not having gotten Leo back after the fight with Billie, and hearing her counterpart's struggle over the past few years to piece her life back together made her problems with Billie seem trivial.

"So are you sure that this book will still be here then? I mean magic school had its fair share of demons running through it after Zankou broke down the protection." Paige looked at her counterpart, eager for an answer.

"True, but I doubt the origins of magic is a book the demons would have been after, besides it protects itself from evil, just like the Book of Shadows, remember?"

Paige nodded.

The two groups of Charmed One's stopped outside the doors to the great hall, Piper turned round to face her counterpart, "I know how hard this is going to be for you and I'm sorry, really I am, but there's no other way, we need his help."

Piper nodded, "I'll be ok."

Piper pushed the doors open to the great hall and walked over to Leo who was sat in front of a group of students lecturing them on improper use of magic, he jumped up as he saw his wife coming towards him.

"Piper, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?" He looked past his wife to see the extra additions to the family, "And what's going on?"

Piper shook her head, "No time for that Leo, we need your help now, there's a demon, a powerful demon, one we need our counterparts help to defeat."

Piper stood frozen staring at the man ahead of her as he came closer to her with her counterpart, his wife. She could be forgiven for thinking she was having an out of body experience because there was herself walking with her husband. She looked down at the ground to try and bring herself back to reality and her eyes set on the bracelet Dan had bought for her, suddenly a smile formed on her face, as much as she had loved Leo, did love Leo she knew she was ok with this because she had Dan. This wasn't her Leo because this wasn't her world, little things were different here, well she wasn't exactly calling her brother never being born a little thing but it was one of the things that was different here.

"And who's this?"

Piper snapped out of her thoughts as Leo began talking to the group.

"I'm Xander, the long lost brother your Charmed Ones clearly never had." Xander shook Leo's hand, "Though I got to say its kind of weird introducing myself to you again, I mean we were best friends for years, like brothers before you well… you know."

Leo laughed uncomfortably, "Erm no I don't."

Piper smiled at Leo, "You died sweetie, well at least in their reality."

"Oh," Leo paused and smiled at Piper, "I'm so sorry, this can't be easy for you."

She shrugged, "I lost my Leo, you're not him, I know that, but its nice to see you all the same."

Paige looked up and down the book shelves before speaking up, "So are all the books in the same place they always used to be then?"

"Err, you know they are Paige, you helped get them back in order."

Paige shook her head, "I did Leo, that's the other Paige."

"Yeah you know this could get confusing."

Both Pipers smirked, "Tell me about it."

"Yeah well as soon as we figure out what we're dealing with here we can figure out a way to stop all the confusion." Phoebe walked over to help Paige look for the book.

"And just how do we do that?" Xander looked round at his sisters and their counterparts.

Paige shrugged, "The Elders said that we're dealing with the four sons of a magical being, the most powerful one in existence, this is the very story of how magic began and its in this damned book!" Paige jumped as a worn old book orbed into her hands, the pages were tatty and torn and the leather cover showed its age. She ran her hand over the front cover and gold letters glowed upon it, "The Origins Of Magic."

"This is it!" Paige took the book out of her counterparts hands and ran over to a table with it before opening the front cover, she flipped a few pages and read aloud to the group, "In the beginning there was peace and in this peace was magic. The magic was used to neither defend or attack but to help. The eternal battle between good and evil dates back countless years to before time was recorded. One of the first practitioners of magic bore four sons. The peace continued long into the sons lifetimes until a feud split the family down the middle and the eternal battle began. The death of the mother caused the sons to use magic against one another and sides were drawn, sides countless sacrifice their lives for even now – good and evil. Little is known about the sons later life but there is much speculation. One rose to power as The Source of Evil after having his brother destroyed. The two brothers who fought for good are rumoured to be more powerful than the Elders, over seeing the protection of those who go on to fight in their name."

"That's it?" Phoebe picked the book off her sisters counterpart and looked at it, "We're supposed to fight a battle from that?"

Paige shrugged, "I guess knowledge of the starting battle is scarce, I mean who'd have thought it would last this long?"

Xander shook his head, "But Rygol and Elkin are alive, that Elder said so, surely they can tell us more than what we know?"

"Maybe they told us all they know." Phoebe spoke with an air of mystery leaving the rest bewildered, "I mean think about it, the battle between good and evil predates anything we know, I mean its beyond our comprehension to think about where or when that all began. I'm not even going to pretend to understand anything that's going on here but surely if Rygol and Elkin were the first forces for good and their brothers the first forces for evil then they have to be thinking back who knows how long. We're dealing with the very beginnings of the battle here guys, and maybe a way to end it."

"Its just what 'it' is that scares me."

Paige looked at her sister, "Piper?"

"Think about it, think about the Elder said, Xeldar is envoking one of the sources of magic in order to end the battle, that's where his power is coming from, he's drawing on all of the magic in the entire world to destroy all that's good, just how much will we have to end in order to stop him."

Phoebe caught on to her sisters counterparts thoughts, "Our magic?"

Piper nodded, "We might have to destroy magic in order to stop him."

Paige shook her head, "No, that's not possible," she protested, she turned to Leo, "Is it?"

"I guess magic has to come from somewhere, if whoever this Xeldar is has control of the source of it then the only way may be to destroy it." Leo shrugged.

"And destroy all magic in the world? No it can't be possible. Think about what you're suggesting Piper!"

Both Piper's nodded, "I know Paige but if it comes down to it, we may have to destroy magic to stop them from destroying the world."

Xander shook his head, "Not necessarily."

All six of the sisters looked at Xander, eagerly waiting an explanation to his outburst.

"We got brought here for a reason right?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah them two old guys brought us here with a spell to help out our counterparts."

"So we've been told, but if you ask me something doesn't quite add up about that story." Xander nodded at the bewildered expressions of the girls gathered around him, "Just bear with me for a second. Something Leo once told me just came back to me, about the power of the Elders."

Leo looked at the man before him, "I did?"

"Not you, obviously, our Leo, before he died. He told me that whilst the Elders are all powerful not even they can interfere with another universe. Xeldar brought his counterpart here by using the very essence of magic, he tapped into the power of every magical being to bring someone through to here, if it was as simple as casting a spell do you really think he would have done that?"  
Piper looked confused, "So you're saying the Elders lied to us?"

Xander laughed, "It wouldn't be the first time, would it? That's if your Elders are anything like ours."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "I have to hand that one to you I suppose. So how did you all come here then?"

"What if when Xeldar pulled his counterpart through the pool we were pulled through as well, I mean it would make sense, such a huge use of magic would have to have some side effects right?"

Paige nodded at Xander, "And a huge source of evil couldn't have come through without an equal source of good, karma and all that. I think I see where you're going with this big brother."

Paige scowled, "He's not your brother remember."

"Well near enough." Paige laughed, "So anyway if you guys didn't get brought here by the Elders you didn't get brought here for a reason."

"Not necessarily," Xander interrupted, "Grams told us everything happens for a reason, and I think I see the reason for this."

The two Pipers looked at each other and then spoke out in unison, "Well do tell."

"Our lives were the same, or as similar as they could be given the fact that I existed in our universe and not in yours, up to one significant event."

"The fight with me." Everyone turned round to see Billie stood in the doorway at the entrance to the great hall.

Xander nodded, "Exactly!"

"Billie? What are you doing here!?" Piper looked confused as Billie moved towards them.

"I called her." Phoebe hugged Billie, "Hey sweetie."

Billie bowed her head before looking at the Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Xander from the other universe, "I don't know how to say this, well actually I do I mean I gave a huge speech to these guys over how sorry I am and stuff but no words could make it up to you after everything me and my sister put you through, I know it wasn't me exactly but for what its worth…"

Piper interrupted, "Stop."

"Piper!" Phoebe scolded her sister, "She was about to apologise."

"Its not necessary, if my counterparts forgiven her then whatever she said must have been better than what she was saying here. We forgive you Billie. Besides there's nothing really to forgive you for, you didn't do those things to us, your counterpart did."

"Right, now that that's out the way what exactly are you doing here Billie?"

Billie smiled at Piper, "Well Phoebe told me everything that happened and I figured you guys were a witch down on our side so I thought you could use some help."

"Well something tells me we're going to need it." Piper slumped down onto the sofa behind her, raising a hand to her head to brush her hair away from her face, "So your plan Xander?"

Xander nodded, "Its good you're here Billie, we're definitely going to need you."

Billie looked at Xander, a little bewildered, "Need me how?"

"To project us back to our world."

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Billie exchanged blank glances at each other before Billie turned back towards Xander.

"Yeah, there may be a slight problem with that."


End file.
